Dr Nicholas Rush Drabble 77 Paralysis
by Erin Marie S
Summary: What is it that he thinks about when his body is paralyzed? What made him paralyzed? Spoiler warning, events take place during episode "Space" and refers to something important in "Divided" If you haven't seen them, spoiler beware.


**Dr. Nicholas Rush (100 Drabbles) Drabble #77-"Paralysis"**

Well, he definitely knew for sure now. He was paralyzed. His brain was transmitting the different electrical pulses and commands throughout his body. For anything to move, even just the slightest. Nothing. The only thing that seemed to be functioning were his eyes, thank God for that. He could accept not being able to move, but not being able to see his surroundings would have been a bigger pain in his arse. His eyes did stung, however, having been submerged in this…chamber. He couldn't even, for the life of him; remember just how long he had been in this chamber. Or how long he has been on this ship, in these _creatures_' possession. At least they had stopped torturing him long enough to allow his body a break. He was sure that was why his body wasn't responding. He had been through a number of activities that…he wished he could rather forget. They had violated not only his mind, but also his body. He could still feel the long and thin device attached to the upper left corner of his head. They had been on the receiving end, trying to probe his mind for answers, anything they could discover about Destiny.

Like he was going to give in, give them that satisfaction of simply using him for their benefit. Destiny was his vessel, and he be damned he have them take her away from him. He seemed confident that he had them beat, that they couldn't get what they needed from him, so they would cast him away. He hated when he was wrong. Damn. Even though he couldn't get himself to move, he could feel the area of his chest throb. The incision was barely healed, although it had sealed itself up. That didn't matter; they were fucked. He cursed himself, lips moving behind the reverberator they had sealed around his head. They had implanted a tracking device within his chest cavity, close to his heart. He had already managed to probe their minds a bit, and had learned how they usually captured different space ships. They would wait for them to slip up, and then take them by force. No. He had to get back to Destiny. Using all of her power to up her shields, he hoped would hold out until they could jump back into FTL. That was the game plan, raw and sudden, anyways.

Though his current dilemma might cause a huge snag in his plan to try and get back to Destiny. He still couldn't move. He was getting annoyed with the fact that he couldn't do anything but float within the bitterly cold-water chamber he was currently in. He didn't mind water, but he hadn't made it his life's mission to become a scuba diver. He felt like one, based on the skin tight suit they had placed him in, wires attached to it and running up above him and along the outside of the chamber, to a console. He got goose pimples along his body; he prayed he wouldn't find out what some of those controls did. The reverberator on his face, although helping him breath, was huge and invasive on his face. Not to mention heavy, even in the water.

Grunts softly to himself, his body was still feeling the effects of being probed and his body going through the sudden invasive surgery. His body continued to refuse to move, and begged him to slip out of consciousness. He tried to argue and fight against his body's wishes, but was realizing he was losing the battle. His eyes were trying to slip close, and his mind was slowly enveloping the slip into unconsciousness with open arms. For now, the aliens had him licked.

"_Cheers."_

He said within his mind, as the feeling of his body floating up and down gently within the water was lolling him further into a haze. They hadn't messed with him for some time now, and he doubt taking a little bit of time to rest would make any difference. What else could he do, since paralysis wasn't enabling him to move, to attempt to escape. Plus, she was keeping him company within his subconscious, and he rather liked that. He missed her. Finally, his mind slowly slipped away, into a haze of unconsciousness, his water world around him leaving his mind as his eyes closed. He'd make his move, he'd get out of this situation, but for now, he embraced the haze, simply floating.


End file.
